


Having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in *Prompt

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I received on my Tumblr, 'Having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in *Prompt

A long day had made Sam irritable.

She has been tripping on everything, banging into every table or chair, and kept bumping her head into the garlands that still hanged in the Washington Manor. Beth tried stifling her laughs again as she watched Sam try to not cry or yell out, her knee smashing into the table. Hannah sighed and pushed her best friend up the stairs.

“A bath’s going to help you I swear Sam. Please please please, for both our mental health’s, go take a bath.”

The blonde begrudgingly went up and started her bath, forgetting to lock the door behind her as she knocked her foot on a stool beside the bath. She took calming breaths, relaxing as she went into the tub and poured bubble soap, looking at them grow.

Her hands soon found themselves on her skin, massaging her muscles and varies places where she had banged herself. She let her iPod on shuffle, massaging herself slowly and calm. Too bad there wasn’t someone to help her massage her neck.

—–

Beth opened the front door, stopping the loud knocking and gave Josh a dirty look, a smile either way on her face.

“Don’t you have hands to open the door dearest brother?”

He chuckled as he ruffled her hair, sending her beanie on the floor. A friendly smack on the arm had him telling his sister to calm down and that it was still okay, picking it up for her.

“Sammy’s here? I saw her shoes at the front door but ain’t seeing her giiiirls.”

Hannah narrowed her eyes at him as he walking into the kitchen with Beth, her twin behind him laughing again.

“Joshua Washington, your crush is so obvious, stop trying to look like it’s not!”

He threw the grapes Hannah was eating at his other sister and got attacked by both as he tried defending himself, saying it wasn’t a crush. Hannah held onto one arm, Beth holding onto the other as Josh ‘tried’ to get them off and gave up.

“Okay okay, so MAYBE I have a crush on her, what are you going to do?! Blackmail me about it? Tell her?”

They let him go after they told him one day they would tell Sam if he didn’t. He smiled and left to go to his room, maybe even a nice bath would help him relax after his long day.

Josh rounded the corner to the bathroom and stopped in his tracks, a soft voice making him strain to hear. He jumped when the sound rang out louder, swallowing hard as he heard Sam moan. He looked behind him to make sure no one was there and prepared himself.

Oh he tried to tell himself he was only looking incase she was moaning because she was hurt but he knew it wasn’t for that. His shaking hand opened the door, surprised it wasn’t locked and looked in, Sam’s back to him. He felt himself start to get hot, her head to the back as he only assumed her hands were busy infront of her.

Josh closed the door, letting his back lean in the door and put his head between his hands when her sounds become more frantic and he panicked, wondering what he was doing. She couldn’t hear him with her music on, he was clearly disturbing her privacy. But his now hard dick wasn’t letting him think straight at all.

“Ahhh Josh… Where are youuuu…”

His hand left the door handle that he had been planning to open again to leave, only to feel himself almost crumble to the floor.

Was that my name she just said? Of course not Josh, get your head out of the gutter. Get out before she sees you and hates you forever. But maybe she likes you? maybe that was really your name she just moaned out?

“Joshhhh ahhh arrive soon….”

He lightly slammed his head on the door so she wouldn’t hear him out of frustration but smiled as he heard her again, now knowing it wasn’t a slip up. Samantha, his lovely oh beautiful Sam was touching herself to him. Oh was he going to help her alright.

He hurriedly took off his clothes, placing them on the floor near the door and locked the door himself, mentally telling himself he had to be brave and just do it.

Josh came behind her and saw her shiver as he touched her lightly, one hand grabbing her chin from behind to give him way to her neck with his lips and the other going into the water to replace her hands.

She jumped at his hands on her and panicked, wondering who was touching her until she looked down to see his olive skin and melting, letting him touch her completely. Josh nibbled on her neck and licked her skin, his other hand now plunging in her deeply, making her wither under him.

“Im here Sammy, here to help you.”

She moaned loudly, her hand going over her to holding his head to her neck and her other on her mouth to stop her noises.

“Want me to climb in with you? Or maybe wait until your done ‘washing’?”

“Yes now, Josh please get in now.”


End file.
